


The King's Flowers

by Saifa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, kingdings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saifa/pseuds/Saifa
Summary: Gaster pays Asgore a visit in the throne room for their usual tea session. Asgore briefly expresses the burden of ruling and his grief of how his family has been reduced to the golden flowers he cares for.





	The King's Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short Valentine's gift fic for my friend vero-valzer on tumblr.

         The air was sweet with golden flowers. They carpeted the throne room like a blanket of sunlight on a still and cloudless morning. Each flower leaned towards the light that filtered through stained glass, suspended in sunbeams in a kaleidoscope of color. No blemish existed among the collection. This was their new home in the king’s garden where Asgore tended to them like children.

         Asgore stood tall at a round white table in the middle of the field. His silken purple cloak hung on his shoulders effortlessly and flowed around his feet. With graceful movements, he arranged a porcelain tea set for two as he hummed. The saucers and teacups were painted in silver and blue of songbird silhouettes perched on branches. A teapot to match sat in the center while a crystal bowl held a dune of sugar nearby. Once satisfied, the king poured the tea. It was a rich golden yellow as if sunshine had been captured in every drop. The same delicate fragrance rose, and sweetness filled Asgore’s lungs. The scent lingered in the back of his throat. Tilting his head back, he closed his eyes to savor the peace.

         Upon opening them, surprise overcame the king. Gaster silently stood before Asgore with a faint smile. His black suit contrasted against the flowers that surrounded him like a pool of burning gold. Not a flower was disturbed by his presence.

         “Forgive me, your majesty, but I did not want to ruin the moment,” Gaster bowed gracefully.

         “It is alright, Doctor,” Asgore said softly with a smile. “You are punctual as usual.” He motioned to two white chairs at the table.

         Gaster’s steps were light and the flowers parted as he approached. They both took their seats and relaxed in each other’s presence as they had done countless times before.

         “Sugar?” Asgore chimed as he lifted the lid of the bowl.

         “Please,” Gaster scooped and stirred two spoonfuls.

         They both lifted their cups and gazed at each other.

         “To another beautiful day, old friend?” Asgore beamed.

         Gaster nodded. “And may there be many more.”

         Together they sipped their tea.

         “I must say, your garden is looking as lovely as ever,” Gaster mused.

         “Thank you kindly. I try my best.” Asgore set his teacup down and turned his gaze to the field. “I find the care I put into it is rewarding. You should consider trying it sometime.”

         “Oh, my king, you jest!” Gaster laughed. “I am afraid I do not have the finesse for it like you do. I have become too accustomed to machines and lab work. Besides, there is always so much to do.”

         “Yet you still manage to find time for our little tea sessions,” Asgore chuckled.

         “I always have time for you.” Gaster took a final sip of tea and rested the teacup on the saucer.

         Asgore became pensive. His eyes grew weary with dark shadows and his cloak weighed down on his shoulders. “Purple is a heavy burden,” he said quietly.

         All serenity faded from Gaster and was replaced with seriousness. “Asgore?”

         Asgore’s brow furrowed, forming deep lines in his face that betrayed his age. Soon after, a calm smile restored his youth as he looked warmly at Gaster. “Ah, it is nothing, my friend.” He reached to pour them both more tea. “A king's work is ceaseless. It is nothing a good night's sleep can't fix. Besides, I feel better already with you here.”

         Gaster watched the king silently drink his tea. Asgore’s calm demeanor was a thin mask which concealed his exhaustion and sorrow. “If your garden is any indication, I would say you take great care of us all. However, I must ask. Who takes care of the king?”

         Asgore looked thoughtfully into his teacup. He smiled to himself and shook his head. Turning his gaze to the flowers, his smile grew pained at the blossoming memories that swayed before him. “Tori used to, but now she is gone. All that remains of my family are these golden flowers.”

         “Perhaps that does not have to be.”

         Asgore set aside his tea and looked at Gaster curiously.

         “You are very dear to me, Asgore. If you would allow it,” Gaster said as he pulled an object from his pocket and presented it to the king, “will you have me as someone to care for you?” In his palm sat a crystal flower. Light danced through the golden yellow petals, making the facets glimmer brightly. 

         Asgore stared at it in amazement. He carefully took the flower and turned it slowly while cradling it. It was as if it contained a solar flare to make the colors so warm and bright.

         “I grew the crystals in my lab. I hope it suffices.”

         “It is lovely,” Asgore smiled softly with a gasp. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Yes, I accept. I always have.”


End file.
